Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-50.153.126.143-20150826161426
Fluffy Dogs These dogs need a lot of grooming. Grooming a Komondor or Puli can be hard work. These dogs need to be cleaned frequently so that the cords don't mat. Shampoo should be recommended. If one of the two corded dogs comes out of the bath, the cords will become tangled. Drying would take a day or two. Other fluffy dogs include the Tibetan Spaniel, the Tibetan Terrier, and the Tibetan Mastiff. You should groom a fluffy dog very frequently. Groom a fluffy dog maybe two of each day. A fluffy dog can be affectionate with its owners and will probably cuddle with them. The fluff of the dog is why it is called a fluffy dog. Hairless Dogs Although it is proved that hairless dogs don't need grooming, they still do. But don't worry, hairless dogs only need a little bit of grooming due to the lack of hair. You can groom a hairless dog by grooming its feet or tail. Maybe you can also groom other parts of a hairless dog's body. Hairless dogs love to cuddle. One example of a hairless dog is the Peruvian Inca Orchid. Another example is the Chinese Crested. There are quite a few breeds of hairless breeds of dog. Big Dogs If you have a big dog, it will want lots and lots of exercise to keep healthy. Some big dogs are called giant breeds. Examples are the Mastiff, Neapolitan Mastiff, Doberman Pinscher, Saint Bernard, and Newfoundland. Big dogs are often hungry, so they eat a lot of food. Some dogs are just too big for a bed. Big dogs like to sleep on the floor. They will sometimes run around the house to get exercise. Big dogs are sometimes demanding. Small Dogs Small dogs don't need a lot of exercise. But you should take small dogs for a short walk, because that's all a small dog needs to stay healthy. Examples of small dogs are the Papillion, Bichon Frise, and the Affenpinscher. Small dogs can be yappy, barking excessively. This can cause annoyance to a lot of people. ... Behaviors of Dogs Yappy Dogs If you have a yappy dog, it will bark constantly! Some people think that a yappy dog is annoying. Yappy dogs include Yorkshire Terriers and Chihuahuas. Yappy dogs bark to get a person's attention or just because they want to take a walk. They can also be yappy if they are hungry. Quiet Dogs Quiet dogs are the best dogs to keep. Very little barking will be heard. Examples of quiet dogs are the Basset Hound, the Bloodhound, the Italian Greyhound, and the Chow Chow. Chinese Shar-Peis can be quiet, too. Quiet dogs bark only if necessary. They will bark if they want to play, if they want to take a walk, or if a stranger approaches. Be happy if you have a quiet dog because they will not become yappy like small dogs. Apartment Dogs These dogs need an apartment rather than a home. Apartment dogs include Papillions, Lhasa Apsos, and Affenpinschers. One Person Dogs One-person dogs are affectionate with only one person. The French Bulldog is an example of a one-person dog. It is not affirmed if it will be a family pet.